Freezing Fire
by BlackCatRedCrow
Summary: Tacey is a girl that can't be bitten by any black blood or they'll freeze and die. She is ice. But when she runs into an annoying Crimson Eyed, and for some reason he can't help but annoy her by popping up anywhere she goes, what will she do to him? And what does Cassa have in store for this midget ice maker? And why is Rinsuke and her best friend Mello so protective of her?


**Chapter 1**

She walked down the dark alley, apparently deep in thought, when they came out. Four Coven Members. Zelman Clock's jerks. She was tiny. Maybe four foot five if she stood up strait. Her eyes were Ice, and her hair matched, pulled back into a long ponytail that dropped to her ankles. She wore a light blue tank-top, and a black vest with chains wrapped around it, over that. She wore a small light blue skirt, and black show boots (Like this but without the heel ) that went up to her knees. She wore black fingerless gloves with light blue trimming hanging from them.

She looked up at them with big icy eyes when they came up to her from all corners, trapping her. She didn't react when one of them grabbed her, and the others followed him.

On the roof…

Zelman watched the little midget with interest and yet, confusion. In all of his eight hundred years, he had never seen a human not react to a vampires touch. Especially if the vampire had friends. He watched, and was debating whether to help the midget or not when a crunch from below returned him to reality. Zelman had to rub his crimson eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. The vampire had bitten her, but she just stared at him, unfazed. Then he shot away from her quickly, grabbing his throat as it turned to ice. But when he touched it, his hand transformed as well. It then spread through his whole body till he was a statue of ice. One of the other three poked him, and he shattered, and the vampires stared down at the girl, who was looking at them sadly. Then, they vanished, running for their lives. The girl watched them leave, then looked at the shattered ice on the alley floor. Zelman smirked. Ice, huh?

In the alley…

She pouted at what she did. She didn't like killing things. But she couldn't help it. That moron bit her. The girl looked up. Dumbass.

"Nicely done." A voice said behind her. She slowly turned to him as he smirked at the midget. By her scent, she was a black blood, but her scent was very unique. She didn't react. She just stared at him, then saw his eyes. Blood red. Her ice eyes glared up at him. He stared at her. He glanced at her neck where that idiot had bitten her. There wasn't even any blood. Not one hole, nothing. Zelman made a "Hmm…" noise before taking another step towards her. She turned and began walking away, but the footsteps of the crimson eyed Zelman were right behind her. She glanced up at him, and he smirked. "Hey." He said to her. She looked the other way. "You don't want to talk to me?" He pretended to sound hurt. "That hurts. It really does." She looked up at him again and opened her mouth, showing fangs made of ice, then quickly shut her mouth. "Were you going to say something, Snow Cone?" He cooed the nickname.

She stopped suddenly, and faced him with anger in her eyes. "What?" He asked. "Don't like nicknames, Ice Pop?" Ok now he was testing how far he could go without getting yelled at. Or in this case, spoken to. She didn't say anything. She just glared at him, into his red eyes. For some reason, his eyes seemed really cold and foggy. He had to look away and blink to get the frost out of his eyes. When he looked back, she was gone. "Oh goody!" He said happily. "A nice game of cat and mouse." He got an evil look on his face. "This will be fun."

Next day…

"Tacey?...Tacey!" Hibari's voiced pierced through the girls mind, waking her up. Tacey sat up and rubbed her icy eyes. Hibari started rambling about how she shouldn't sleep outside, when Mimiko and that blonde boy Tacey had seen with the Silver Blade once or twice saw them and ran over.

"Tacey! I called your house but Mello (Tacey's friend) picked up and said you had disappeared that day! Where were you?" Mimiko asked franticly. Kotaro looked at the girl. She wasn't much taller than Kotaro, and she didn't look that happy about something. She shook her head and put a hand to her throat. Mimiko's voice softened then. "Ok let's get you something to drink then. Ok?" The girl nodded. Kotaro walked next to Hibari.

"Hey Hibari-Chan?" He asked. She looked down at her. "Who is that?" Hibari smiled. Gossip time!

"That's Tacey Aisu." She said quickly. Kotaro listened intently, as was someone else no one knew was there. "She's said to be the last descendent of the Setsugai blood line. That blood line went missing over a thousand years ago." Kotaro's eyes went wide.

"Then, how old _is _Tacey?" He asked. Hibari shook her head.

"No one knows. She doesn't talk much, and if she wants to talk, she needs to melt some ice first." She said pointing to Mimiko giving Tacey some hot chocolate.

"Melt ice?" Kotaro asked. Hibari nodded, sitting on a bench.

"Yeah. Tacey's whole body is like an ice cube." She stated. "If she wants to talk, she needs to melt some ice in her throat first. Hey you know, because her body is ice, she doesn't grow. That's why she's so short. She's actually supposed to look fifteen." Kotaro giggled.

" would be perfect for her." He said. Hibari shook her head.

"I wouldn't be too sure." She replied. "Her ice is so cold, she can freeze fire." Kotaro's mouth hit the ground. Tacey coughed then.

"Okay Tacey, where have you been?" Mimiko asked her again. Tacey looked up at her.

"I ran into Zelman Clock last night." She said quietly. Kotaro stared. Her voice was beautiful. He had never heard such a melodic voice. It somehow suited her perfectly.

"Did he touch you?" Mimiko asked. Tacey took another sip of her hot chocolate and shook her head.

"No but he annoyed the crap out of me…does that count?" She asked Mimiko. She shook her head as someone grabbed Tacey from behind and held her like a child.

"Oh my darling little girl!" Rinsuke said into her hair. "I hope that Zelman didn't hurt you or annoy you too much darling." He cuddled her while Mimiko facepalmed, and Hibari was rambling on how Rinsuke should ask her out. "Oh nonsense Hibari." He scoffed, still hugging the midget tightly. Tacey never understood it, but he didn't mind his temperature. And she liked him. He was like her big brother. Though she still thought he was gay. "She's like my baby sister."

"Yes. Although we don't know how many centuries older than you she really is." Mimiko said sighing. Rinsuke waved a hand at them. "Whatever. Come on Tacey. We have work to do." She smiled at him for the first time, then turned to Kotaro.

"…." She was mouthing something to him, but he didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Tacey, I-" She put a hand up, took a huge gulp of coffee, and sighed.

"Sorry. It's nice to meet you blondie, I'm Tacey Aisu." She said. Kotaro smiled at the girl.

"I'm Kotaro." He said taking her gloved hand. She nodded to the others, then ran out the door with Rinsuke.

"Yeah, he totally needs to ask her out." Hibari said.

"Hibari, shut up." Mimiko muttered.

Meanwhile…

This was getting fun for Zelman, who was hopping buildings, following the girl and the pink haired guy in the jeep. So she's made of ice that powerful enough to freeze fire. And not only that, but it's possible that she's been around for a thousand years, or more. The Setsugai blood line? He's never heard of it. He'll look it up later when he gets bored. The jeep took a sharp left, and Zelman hopped onto another building. Zelman got a confused expression on his face. If they keep going on this route they'll hit the-

"The Coven?!" He heard the icy eyed girl holler. He looked down at the girl who had aggravation marks all over her head. Rinsuke shrugged.

"I thought it wouldn't bother you. If it helps Sayuka's there." He tried. She suddenly let out a squeal of joy.

"Really?! Sayu-Chan is there?" She leapt with joy, then realized she was still on a moving vehicle, said "Opps…", and fell off. Zelman was ready to jump down and save her, when she did something even Zelman thought was cool.

She flipped and during the flip, her hands hit her boots, putting ice on the bottom, turning her boots to ice skates. Then, her eyes glowed white, and the floor froze instantly wherever she stepped, as she skated next to the jeep. Zelman shook his head. She was cool. That trick was something else.

The Coven…

Sayuka was outside the front door as a Kowloon shot through the window at her. She ran from it as three others followed. Before they could reach her, a prison of ice surrounded them, they were trapped. Sayuka looked up at the girl sitting on top of the cage, and smiled back at her.

"Tacey!" She shouted. Tacey jumped and landed next to the cage.

"…" She said, then not hearing herself, put up one finger, signaling Sayuka to hold on a sec.. Tacey turned to the Kowloon in a cage, poked the cage, and the spiked roof fell on them, crushing all four of them instantly. Then, she spun around and hugged Sayuka. "…"

"You need some-" Rinsuke handed Tacey her Hot Chocolate before Sayuka could finish.

"I said it's good to see you." Tacey coughed out. Sayuka smiled.

"You too. Zelman told me a small icy girl killed one of the coven idiots last night." She said to the blizzard girl. Tacey giggled a little, while Rinsuke looked at the coven.

"Are there any more?" He asked.

"I think two went into the hedge maze over there." She pointed to a huge maze. Tacey smirked.

"I'll take care of it." She drank the last sip of her drink and walked off into the maze. They weren't hard to find, and she froze them when they touched her skin, then she just poked them and they burst into snow. She looked around the maze when a voice from in front of her snickered.

"All alone now, are we?" Zelman said coming into view. Tacey rolled her eyes.

"…" She looked at him, then frowned. Zelman thought for a second, then took a step towards her. She glared, and took one step back herself. He chuckled.

"It's alright. Sheesh. I'm not gonna hurt you." She had backed up as far as she could, and now was pressed herself into the wall of a dead end. Crap. Zelman was only inches away when he brought his warm hand up to her pale throat, making her flinch. He chuckled, and pressed his hand on his throat.

Holy crap she was freezing. What the hell was this girl body temperature? She was cold enough to make the crimson eyed Zelman himself shiver. He closed his eyes, and focused on warming his hand to warm her neck. She sucked in a sharp breath. He opened his eyes and gawked. He had warmed her up so much, her pale skin was replaced with an angelic peach, making her look like an irresistible goddess. Totally hot.

"Why is someone so perfect, so short?" He asked seriously. She fumed.

"I'm not small, I'm fun sized!" She screamed at the red head. She reached out to punch him, but he grabbed it, and slammed it above her head. Then grabbed her other hand so he could get near her neck.

"You smell different…tell me," He said kissing it. She hissed slightly. He was hot as fire to her. "How old are you exactly?" She growled at him as he slightly licked the area where the idiot had bit her.

"…Four thousand." She muttered. Zelman's eyes widened. "Or that's what Mello told me anyway."

"Hmm…" He nipped her paling neck, causing her to jump a little. The blood that came out had steam of frozen frost coming off of it. When he blew on it, it turned normal scarlet. He licked it, and she growled at him. The taste was incredible to him. Four thousand year old blood's blood was supposed to be wonderful, but he wasn't expecting it to be irresistible.

Before Tacey could think about escaping, he chomped down on her neck. She squeaked. This wasn't like the other bites to Tacey. He could drink her blood. He was fire. He wasn't effected by her ice that easily. She had never had her blood taken from her before. It was incredible. She was getting this incredible feeling from an incredibly annoying man. He pressed himself closer to her, and dropped her arms to put one hand behind her head, and the other around her tiny waist, pulling her any closer, if possible.

Tacey was just starting to enjoy it when a bullet shot rang out, making Zelman jump back and hold his arm where a bullet had been imbedded. Blood ran down his chin as his fangs were bared. He hissed like a demon at Rinsuke, who was holing a pistol at Zelman. Tacey was sitting on the ground, when Zelman turned to her.

"I'm not done with you." He whispered demon-like, then vanished without a trace. Rinsuke ran to Tacey, and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm sorry darling!" He said. She didn't understand what he was apologizing for.

"…" She had cooled down again, and Rinsuke didn't understand.

"It's okay." He hushed her. "Let's get you out of here, Love." She liked it when he called her stuff like that. He really was an older brother to her. Her wound was closed, and the blood had returned to ice and had been absorbed into her body, leaving no evidence of the red eyed Zelman's crime against her.

The last thing she remembered before passing out, was looking over Rinsuke's shoulder, and seeing two crimson eyes staring into her icy ones.


End file.
